


A Very Unlikely Couple

by magical_girl_394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean's relationship with a hot dog cart, Humor, I SHIP THEM!!, I had the idea in my head & I went with it, Other, Randomness, This is totally crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl_394/pseuds/magical_girl_394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I then asked you, very subtly, if I could take you out on a date. You didn't say anything at first; you were shy, but you didn't chase me away. I knew that I had just met you, but I didn't care. You were far different from anyone else that I had ever encountered.</p><p>After not replying to my answer for a few minutes, I began to feel saddened by the refusal of my offer. As I commenced walking away, I heard something hitting the ground behind me. I turned around to look at you, only to see that the ketchup bottle had fallen over. </p><p>I had my answer.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Monday Night RAW (Oct. 6th, 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Unlikely Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the October 6th, 2014 edition of Monday Night RAW. It's beyond random, but I wanted to have fun with it. I tried to make Dean sound as crazy as possible. :3 Enjoy!!
> 
> PS - Sorry if this seems too odd!!

We met in Coney Island, New York a few weeks ago. I had gotten frustrated with a certain John Cena, so I left the Barclays Arena. I hopped the Q train to the island, to clear my head, and eat... and that's where I met you.

I was hungry. I had an overwhelming feeling in the pit of my stomach. My gut talked to me, demanding food.

A light from the clouds above shone down on you, making you the only thing that caught my individual attention.

The hot dog cart.

You seemed lonely, so I walked up to you. My heart raced as I approached you. I was scared, excited, and above all, starving. When I came to you, I stared at you. You were magnificent in all of your condiment-filled glory, and you were hypnotizing to all of my senses.

We began a conversation... well, I started the conversation. You just stood there and listened. I went on and on for such a long time; I told you about my problems with that annoyingly oversized Fruity Pebble; my ongoing issues with a girly-looking ex teammate of mine, and his golden, unneeded piece of crap; and more struggles with a not-so-scary beast that cowers away in a cheap suit. The entire time we chatted, not once did you wheel off. You also opened yourself to me, allowing me to snack away on the hot dogs, as I shared my thoughts with you.

I then asked you, very subtly, if I could take you out on a date. You didn't say anything at first; you were shy, but you didn't chase me away. I knew that I had just met you, but I didn't care. You were far different from anyone else that I had ever encountered.

After not replying to my answer for a few minutes, I began to feel saddened by the refusal of my offer. As I commenced walking away, I heard something hitting the ground behind me. I turned around to look at you, only to see that the ketchup bottle had fallen over. 

I had my answer.

My insides were swelling with immense joy. You decided to allow me to take you out for a night on the town.

"I promise you, my love, I shall not disappoint," I convinced you.

We got onto the train not too long afterwards. I let you take my seat, as I decided to stand and watch over you. I made sure that nobody put their grubby, greedy hands all over you.

When the train stopped, I rushed you over to the arena, continuing to munch on your deliciousness along the way. It was a few minutes before the show had ended, and I had the idea to get you properly acquainted with the idiots that I had to deal with every week.

I walked down the ramp, eating one last energy booster, before showing off my holster. It was filled with ketchup and mustard, that you so kindly let me borrow.

I squirted my foes. Randy Orton and Kane were quickly defeated by the vinegary liquids contained in the plastic containers, and being casually tossed into you... or so I thought. They then both ran into the ring to merrily hop around with Cena, before Orton and Kane clotheslined each other.

I, on the other hand, beat the snot out of the sellout clown known as Seth Rollins, outside of the ring. I got him in his downstairs area with a pair of your tongs. I later found out that you didn't like having strange genitalia touching your parts.

Two gangly-looking freaks, known as The Authority, came out a few seconds later. They claimed that I had a match with Cena at a Pay Per View called Hell In A Cell, basically informing us that we would be bitch-fighting over who would get to have a match with Rollins.

To show off to you, I decided to give that overrated Marine-wannabe a DDT, to show you how tough I was. Even though you were toppled over, I could tell that you were impressed with me.

•••

It's been a few weeks since meeting her. I took her back to the island after the show, taking her on a few rides. She forgave me for letting those two bumbling fools smash into her, and also forgave me for using her utensils on Rollins' junk.

The rest of the date was successful.

We've been together, as a couple, since that very night. Things between us gets a bit messy at times, whereas I'm out on the road all the time. My food cart is very understanding, and we never fight... probably because the cart is incapable of talking, but I try not to remind her of that.

Some people may find us a very odd, unlikely couple, but I think that we're great together. She's there when I'm hungry, she's there when I need someone to talk to. She gets me out for lots of exercise when I'm home, despite lots of people following us, for some reason.

Dean Ambrose and the hot dog cart... it's a love story that seems unreal, and unbelievable. I may be insane for getting with her, but when I want something, I'm going to get it.

Also, I need to give her a name.

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped these two as soon as I seen them together. I was in love. 
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this, and I'm glad that I wrote it.
> 
> Leave a comment, if you'd like. Feedback is always wanted. Thanks!! ^_^


End file.
